


Hot Hands

by lakesinstillness



Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Baking, Dreams, bon appetit test kitchen references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakesinstillness/pseuds/lakesinstillness
Summary: Atsushi, Imai, and Yutaka meet up at Atsushi's house.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Hot Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [direngrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/direngrey/gifts).



> Happy Thanksgiving! Thank you all for reading these fics and thank you Gabe (@bucktiick) for inspiring this one with something you said in one of our interactions and also just being such a fun person to talk to in general

It was the night before Thanksgiving, and Atsushi, Imai, and Yutaka decided to bake pies. The three of them met up at Atsushi’s house, and started preparing the dough. They decided to make three pies--pumpkin, pecan, and cherry-- so they each worked on one pie.

Things seemed to be going well, until Imai looked over at Atsushi’s dough. “I think your dough got too warm. The butter’s all melted.”

“I know,” Atsushi sighed. “I tried to keep it cool, but…”

“Just try again,” Imai replied. “If you think it’s getting too warm, put it back in the fridge for a little bit.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Atsushi started over again, listening to Imai’s advice.

But no matter what he did, the butter kept melting, rendering the pie dough useless. Again and again, he made more dough. He didn’t know how they hadn’t run out of ingredients, and how despite the many attempts time didn’t seem to pass at all, but every attempt ended in failure.

Finally, Atsushi gave up. “Oh, I can’t do it! My hands must just be too hot for making pies!”

For the first time that night, Yutaka said something. A combination of words Atsushi never expected to hear, and definitely never wanted to.

“Oh yeah put those hot hands all over me and work me like the filthy pie dough slut I am.”

Atsushi was speechless. He couldn’t tell if the bassist was joking or not, and how he even came up with those words in the first place. He had never heard such a sentence come out of anyone’s mouth, let alone the mouth of their youngest member, who--whether based in truth or not--was perceived as cute and innocent by those who didn’t know him well.

Though Atsushi still didn’t know how to react, Imai eventually replied to Yutaka’s request. “Time to call Toll.”

“What the fuck,” Atsushi said to himself quietly.

“Oh, you’re awake,” Imai replied. “We kept watching, but we can go back to around where you fell asleep, if you want.”

Atsushi finally realized what had happened. Imai, Yutaka, and himself got together to binge watch the Bon Appetit Test Kitchen’s Making Perfect: Thanksgiving. He must have fallen asleep at some point, and dreamed about baking pie with the other two. He probably should have realized it was a dream the moment the three of them started preparing for an American holiday, but at least it all made sense now. Though, why did the dream’s ending have to be so… like that?

“So why did you curse when you woke up?” Yutaka asked. “Did you have a strange dream or something?”

Atsushi looked at Yutaka. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t stop thinking of those words and picturing them come out of the bassist’s mouth. He hoped he would forget them eventually, or at least not have them be so salient in his mind.

“Yeah, but it was _too_ strange. Maybe I’ll tell you guys about it later.” Petting the Scottish fold that sat next to him, Atsushi tried to force the dream out of his mind and continued to watch the YouTube series with his bandmates.


End file.
